LOVE YOU MORE
by FuRaHeart
Summary: LOVE ME AGAIN sequel [TwoShot] Kehidupan SasuSaku pasca menikah. Sakura heran, ada apa dengan Sasuke yang belakangan ini bertingkah aneh. Sang suami tiba-tiba sering muntah, gak bisa makan tomat dan HAH! Diam-diam melakukan sesuatu yang bikin orang lain pasti tercengang melihatnya. Lebih sensitif, protektif, hiperaktif? Jangan-jangan itu terjadi karena Sakura sedang...
1. More Love For You

LOVE ME AGAIN sequel | Kehidupan SasuSaku pasca menikah. Sakura heran, ada apa dengan Sasuke yang belakangan ini bertingkah aneh. Sang suami tiba-tiba sering muntah, gak bisa makan tomat dan HAH?! Diam-diam melakukan sesuatu yang bikin orang lain pasti tercengang melihatnya. Lebih sensitif, protektif, hiperaktif? Jangan-jangan itu terjadi karena Sakura sedang...

...

* * *

_"Setiap hari cintaku berubah. Bukannya lagi dan lagi, tetapi menjadi lebih dan lebih aku mencintaimu…"_

…

=0=0=0=0=0=

**LOVE YOU MORE**

(Cherry, Love me again! Sequel)

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story** **by FuRa****Heart**

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, NoLemon just blushing scene-bertebaran-, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue, Disarankan membaca fanfic 'LOVE ME AGAIN' terlebih dahulu, etc…

~Itadakimasu~

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dering bunyi nyaring suara alarm terdengar mengusik. Memecah serangkaian adegan yang terjalin dalam mimpi. Masih setengah sadar aku melenguh sembari menggeliat―meregangkan badan―tapi gerakanku tak bebas. Kekangan tangan kekar yang melingkari tubuhku menahanku. Sedikit kubuka kelopak mataku, dan dalam pandangan emerald yang menyipit kutangkap pemandangan yang paling kusuka di pagi hari. Melihat wajah tertidurnya yang masih terlelap tampak damai.

Seketika sudut bibirku tertarik, menorehkan senyuman menyertai perasaan bahagia yang meluap dalam diri. Setiap hari pasti merasa begini. Hanya dengan melihatnya, berada di sampingnya, bersama-sama dengannya, mencintainya, dicintai olehnya, kurasakan segala kebahagiaan dalam hidupku bersumber darinya. Perlahan kuangkat sebelah tanganku dan meletakkannya diatas pipi kiri wajah tampan itu. Oh _Kami-sama_, bahkan sampai sekarang rasanya aku tak percaya aku sungguh bisa menyentuhnya dan berada sedekat ini dengannya. Mengingat dulu dia adalah sesuatu yang terlalu jauh untuk kujangkau. Bahkan saking aku menyerah, sampai memutuskan harapan dan hidupku, semua hanya karena dirinya. Tapi―kupejamkan mataku dan segala kenangan segera mengisi kembali pikiran. Meski ada banyak air mata, luka dan rasa sakit yang menyayat hati, semuanya telah dia sendiri bayar dengan memberiku lebih banyak cinta dan kebahagiaan yang semula mustahil kudapatkan.

"Terima kasih…" bisikku, kusibakan helaian rambut poni ravennya yang sedikit menutupi kening sebelum kudaratkan kecupan ringan di atasnya, "Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Hn,"

CUP~ Dia malah balas mengecup bibirku.

"Eh?! Kau sudah bangun?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Onyx-nya kembali terpejam. Dia tarik tubuhku makin merapat dalam dekapannya.

"Dasar―" dengusku, sambil terkekeh pelan. "Sok pura-pura…" Kulingkarkan juga tanganku balas memeluknya. Sebentar mencari posisi yang enak bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang telanjang. Mengabaikan dering bunyi alarm yang masih menyala.

Hmm, sebentar lagi saja… biarkan aku masih menikmati suasana seperti ini bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

Cukup bermalas-malasan. Akhirnya setelah terlambat sekitar 30 menitan dari jadwal rencana semula aku bisa juga beranjak dari atas ranjang. Itupun setelah berdebat kecil dengan Sasuke karena lagi-lagi dia enggan melepaskanku. Ah~ siapa sangka suamiku itu benar-benar manja, agresif dan ehem―sudah cukup tak perlu kujelaskan detail lainnya sekarang atau sepanjang hari aku akan cengar-cengir sendiri mengingat akupun menikmati semua perlakuannya itu padaku.

"Ya ampun, sampai segininya…" aku tatap bayangan diriku dalam cermin dan menelisik beberapa bagian tubuhku. Terutama jenjang leherku yang sekarang penuh bercak-bercak kemerahan. Padahal bekas malam sebelumnya juga ada yang belum hilang dan semalam Sasuke berhasil menambahkan banyak tanda kepemilikan lainnya. Hari inipun sepertinya aku terpaksa harus memakai baju _turtle neck_ atau syal untuk menutupi tanda ini. Malu soalnya kalau dilihat orang. Tapi segini sih masih lumayan, setidaknya pagi ini aku masih bisa bangun dan berjalan normal seperti biasa.

_**Sreg**_

Jantungku nyaris copot. Benar-benar terkejut mendapati pria tampan berambut raven _chicken butt_ itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan! Aku duluan juga… antri dong." sewotku.

Ayolah, bukannya aku tak terima dia ada disini sekarang. Hanya saja firasatku langsung tak enak begitu melihat seringainya dan tatapan onyx yang memutar malas mengacuhkan peringatanku barusan dan malah berjalan menghampiri.

"Berdua lebih cepat dan hemat waktu, Sakura. Kita mandi bareng." balasnya, sontak buat aku membulatkan _emerald_ melotot mengancamnya. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan lakukan hal lain selain mengoleskan sabun dan menggosok punggungmu." lanjut Sasuke, seakan mengerti kekhawatiranku. "Kau ada jadwal praktikum hari ini kan?"

"Fuuhh…" kumuntahkan busa sisa pasta gigiku kedalam _wastafel _dan berkumur. Sementara lewat pantulan cermin aku mendelik menatap tajam pria yang cuma berbalut handuk dipinggang itu sekarang berdiri di sampingku dan mulai bersiap menyikat giginya. "Iya, jam sembilan. Makanya aku tak boleh telat." kataku.

"Hn." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, sebentar mengelus―mengacak-acak pucuk kepala merah mudaku. "Makanya sayang~ kubilang juga apa, sebaiknya kita mandi bersama, fuh~…?" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku dengan nada menggoda, sampai meniupnya pelan dengan sengaja.

_Blush_

Dengan gugup aku hanya mendehem. Lekas menghindar, pura-pura buang muka, padahal sembunyikan semburat merah di wajahku yang merona, bergegas memasuki bilik _shower_ duluan. Kudengar Sasuke terkekeh pelan di belakang. Tampak puas akan sesuatu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian dia menyusul dan syukurlah dia pegang kata-katanya. Tak mengajakku berlama-lama bermain air bersama.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kalau sedang terburu-buru, untuk sarapan cukup sediakan saja sepotong _sandwich_ dan segelas susu. Itu cukup mengganjal perut sampai waktu makan siang nanti. Tapi sudah jadi kebiasaanku untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih. Karena aku tahu Sasuke tak akan puas hanya dengan beberapa iris tomat pada roti isi dan tambahan jus. Maka kubuatkan nasi tomat dan ketam goreng sos tomat. Menu _simple_ yang masih bisa kubuat kurang dari setengah jam.

"Hmm, baunya enak!" seru Sasuke yang sudah muncul di ruang makan ketika kuletakkan panci sayur berisi sup tomat sisa makan malam semalam yang telah kuhangatkan di atas meja. Dia menghampiriku sebentar untuk sekedar mencium pipiku dan menarikan sebuah kursi untuk kududuki. Ah, perlakuan lembutnya ini lagi-lagi membuatku tersipu.

Kami mulai menikmati sarapan pagi dengan sesekali berbincang, membicarakan rencana kami masing-masing untuk hari ini. Sasuke memasuki masa tahun terakhir kuliahnya dan sedang menyelesaikan Tugas Akhir. Tapi disamping itu sudah beberapa bulan ini diapun sibuk bekerja, terlibat dalam urusan bisnis perusahaan Uchiha untuk membantu _Too-san_ dan Itachi-_nii_. Aku sendiri sehari-hari selain kuliah tentu berperan jadi istri. Syukurlah selama ini tak ada hambatan apapun yang menghadang. Kami berdua saling mendukung dan membantu satu sama lain. Itulah sebabnya memasuki tahun kedua pernikahan ini, tiada hari tanpa kebahagiaan dan cinta dalam hidup kami.

_**Tak**_

Baru beberapa suap, tiba-tiba Sasuke meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya. Aku mengernyit heran menatap wajahnya yang berubah tegang.

"Ada apa…?"

Tak menunggu lama, tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dengan perasaan cemas akupun ikut menyusulnya dan…

"Hoeek…"

Tak kusangka kulihat Sasuke memuntahkan makanannya.

"Sasu~…" panikku, lekas menghampiri dan memijat-mijat leher belakang kepalanya. Lelaki itu terus muntah sampai terbatuk-batuk. Miris aku melihatnya. Ada apa dengannya? Tak biasanya dia begini. Apa dia sedang tak enak badan atau masuk angin?

"Ohok… ohok… fuuhh―" Akhirnya dia keluarkan semua isi sarapannya tadi bersama dengan cairan lambung, kini tumpah semuanya dalam saluran _wastafel_.

"Kau sakit? Kita ke dokter ya sekarang…"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng. Dia seka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

"Tapi kan…"

"Cuma mual. Rasanya perutku tak enak. Mungkin hanya masuk angin."

"Yakin?" tanyaku kembali, masih merasa cemas.

"Hn." Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu hari ini jangan pergi. Kau istirahat saja di rumah. Aku akan buatkan bubur."

"Tak usah." cegahnya, "Aku sudah bilang, aku tak apa-apa. Aku bahkan tak merasa pusing, lemas atau sakit. Kau tak perlu cemas. Hmm, jam berapa sekarang? Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi Sakura, atau nanti kau akan terlambat." Sasuke langsung melengos, meninggalkanku yang masih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kuharap dia benar sehat dan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke kembali ke kamar untuk berganti baju karena kemejanya tadi sedikit basah. Sementara aku membereskan urusanku sebentar di dapur. Mencuci peralatan bekas makan dan menaruh sisa makanannya dalam kulkas. Sejenak aku tertegun, memerhatikan cairan kental sup tomat dalam panci. Berulang kali kuciumi baunya dan mencicipi rasanya. Kupikir tadi mungkin saja Sasuke keracunan makan makanan basi. Tapi sup ini masih bagus dan aku sendiri tadi memakannya tapi tak ikut muntah. Pada makanan lainnya pun sama. Aku jadi makin heran, kenapa Sasuke bisa muntah seperti itu, padahal dia makan makanan kesukaannya?

_Waktu itu aku tak menyadari kalau ini barulah awal dari sebuah keanehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke._

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

Sekali. Mungkin disebut kejadian.

Dua kali. Itu paling cuma kebetulan.

Tiga kali. Rasanya mulai mencurigakan.

Empat kali. Ok, barulah sekarang aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

…

"Hoeek… uhuk… uhuk… hoeekk…"

Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai seperti ini sekarang. Lagi-lagi dia muntah. Dan selalu saja terjadi beberapa saat setelah dia makan masakanku. Jadinya aku tak percaya diri lagi sekarang. Apa ada yang salah pada diriku atau dirinya? Padahal aku masak seperti biasa. Kupastikan semua terolah dengan baik dan berasal dari bahan-bahan makanan yang sehat pula. Kalau memang ada sesuatu pada makanannya, lalu kenapa aku tak ikut muntah dan merasa mual seperti Sasuke padahal kami makan makanan yang sama?

Aku sendiri mulai khawatir. Masalahnya sekarang suamiku itu jadi malas makan. Tentu saja aku mencemaskan kesehatannya kalau terus menerus seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak diajak berobat ke dokter atau Rumah Sakit.

"Tak ada waktu. Lagipula aku juga gak kenapa-napa Sakura. Kau sebagai seorang calon dokter tentu tahu. Mungkin ini hanya sementara. Belakangan ini aku hanya kurang berselera makan masakanmu. Jadi mulai besok, kau tak usah lagi masak. Tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan makanan untukku."

_**Jleb**_

Entah kenapa barusan rasanya sakit. Aku merasa sedikit terluka mendengar kata 'kurang berselera' yang diucapkan Sasuke. Meski aku yakin dia ucapkan itu tak bermaksud untuk menolakku, hanya tak ingin aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti memasak sesuatu yang tak akan dia makan. Tapi tetap saja kan, aku jelas merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri yang notabene koki di keluarga kecil kami ini. Kalau sudah seperti ini, harus bagaimana aku sekarang?

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_." balasku yang cepat bergegas menuju pintu depan. Kulihat Sasuke sudah pulang dan sedang melepaskan sepatunya. Kuhampiri dia dan membantu meregangkan dasi bercorak garis biru yang tergantung di leher kemejanya sementara dia berikan kecupan ringan di pucuk helaian rambut merah mudaku. "Bagaimana seminarnya?" tanyaku.

"Sukses." jawab Sasuke, "Semuanya berlangsung lancar. Para dosen dan penguji memuji karya dan presentasiku. Aku dapatkan nilai terbaik. Sekarang tinggal santai saja menunggu upacara kelulusan bulan depan."

"_Sugoiii~ na_ Sasuke-_kun_, _Omedetou_~…" ucapku riang, memberi selamat pada Sasuke yang akhirnya menyelesaikan juga tahapan Tugas Akhir jenjang pendidikan sarjananya. Aku jadi makin mengaguminya. Siapa sangka dia akan lulus setahun lebih cepat dari standar biasa di Universitas se-elit Akatsuki. Wah, suamiku ini memang hebat.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura. Kau tahu, ini juga berkat dirimu. Aku tak akan bisa terus melangkah maju sejauh ini kalau bukan karena doronganmu."

"Oh ya? Hmm, kalau begitu aku berhak minta hadiah dong!" godaku sambil bergelayut manja melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

"Hn? Minta apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Tapi belum juga kujawab, dia sudah berikan duluan apa yang aku mau begitu dia daratkan bibirnya keatas bibirku. Kami sama-sama tersenyum sekilas disela pagutan yang penuh cinta dan gairah bergelora. Ah~ tak terhitung ini _french kiss_ kami yang keberapa, tapi debarannya terasa sama seperti saat pertama. Aku jadi sedikit terkenang akan masa lalu. Sewaktu dia mengajariku bagaimana cara melakukannya. Tentu saja sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih mahir. Dan Sasuke pun mengakuinya. Pagutan terlepas setelah kami berdua benar-benar kehabisan pasokan udara. Dia menutupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan berbisik menyampaikan kata 'cinta'-nya padaku. Semakin melambungkan perasaan bahagiaku.

…

"Ayo Sasu~ kau pasti lelah. Mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tawarku sambil menggandeng tangannya berjalan masuk menyusuri lorong rumah.

"Mandi. Dan aku tak akan makan."

"Eh?!" Mendengar jawabannya barusan buat aku bergeming sesaat. "Kau tak akan makan?" Aku tahu belakangan ini dia memang sedang tak berselera, tapi masa sih sampai tak ada basa-basi sama sekali. Padahal untuk hari _special_ ini aku kan sudah…

"Aku sudah makan malam." lanjut Sasuke, "Tadi sore aku menghubungimu kan? Bersama teman satu angkatan kami merayakan kelulusan sekaligus pesta perpisahan dengan makan-makan di restoran. Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau ikut, tapi si Dobe terus menyeretku. Kupikir tadinya kau mungkin bisa datang dan menemaniku. Tapi kau bilang kau malah ada urusan."

"Ooh, begitu ya…" desahku, merasa kecewa dalam hati. Aku memang menolak ajakan itu karena kupikir itu cuma acara kumpul-kumpul biasa. Lagipula memang ada hal lain yang kukerjakan hari ini. Tapi tak pernah kukira Sasuke akan makan malam di luar.

"Hn."

"Tapi kau benar-benar sudah makan kan?" Tanpa sadar aku malah menanyakan hal bodoh semacam itu.

"Tentu saja aku makan." Sasuke yang sudah menggantungkan handuknya di leher dan bersiap memasuki kamar mandi sebentar menoleh padaku. "Dan kau tahu Sakura, tadi aku gak muntah."

"O-oh, ya? Uhm, syukurlah kalau begitu… Sa-su-ke."

"Hn."

_**Sreg**_

―_Deg_

Aku tersentak kaget begitu dia tutup pintu kamar mandinya. Kutaruh sebelah tanganku pada dada kiri diatas jantung yang berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku sekarang. Barusan, bukankah aku harusnya merasa senang mendengarnya sudah bisa makan seperti biasa. Tapi kok…

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan, melepaskan _apron_ berenda yang tanpa sadar ternyata masih kukenakan. Kerlip lampu kekuningan yang berpendar pada _oven_ listrik menunjukan tanda kalau _schotel_ yang kupanggang sudah matang. Perlahan aku mengeluarkannya. Kepulan asap berbaur dengan wangi khas keju dan saus langsung menyeruak. Entah rasanya lezat atau tidak, mungkin tak akan dicicipi. Aku hanya meletakkannya begitu saja diatas meja makan bersama sajian makan malam lainnya. Sekilas menyapu pandangan, membaca tulisan '**CONGRATULATION** **SASUKE**' pada spanduk kecil yang tergantung di dinding ruangan, sebelum kumatikan lampu dan menyembunyikan semua itu dalam kegelapan.

"Hhh~ besok pagi saja kubereskan..." helaku sambil berjalan lesu menuju kamar. Merasa apa yang kulakukan sepanjang siang tadi sia-sia belaka.

…

_**Brugh**_

Sampai di kamar aku langsung menghempaskan diriku jatuh keatas ranjang. Sebentar menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Baru juga sebentar memerhatikan cahaya lampu yang terpancar, sedikit cairan bening tanpa sadar mengalir di sudut mataku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, tanganku lekas menggapai salah satu guling dan memeluknya, membenamkan wajahku dibalik bantal.

_**Hiks**_―dalam diam akupun terisak.

"Ah, _baka_. Begini saja nangis?!" kurutuki diriku sendiri, makin merasa tak berguna.

_Habis mau bagaimana lagi, terus terang sekarang aku sakit hati._

…

_**Sret**_

Aku terkejut kala bantal yang menutupi wajahku lenyap. Pemandangan gelap dan buram tadi kini berganti dengan ekspresi heran Sasuke tepat di depan wajahku yang menelisik memerhatikan kacaunya keadaanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak." jawabku lekas menggeleng dan berpaling. Tapi Sasuke cepat menarik kembali wajahku, onyx-nya menatap _intens_.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Sakura."

Aku gigiti bibir bawahku dan sekali lagi menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Sungguh."

"Katakan?!" bentak Sasuke. Cengkeraman tangannya di kedua bahuku terasa erat. "Kau sedang ada masalah? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang buatmu terluka? Katakan Sakura, ada apa? Kau tahu kan aku paling tak suka, aku takut kalau kau sudah bersikap begini. Jangan buat aku khawatir."

"Ma-maaf…" ucapku, pada akhirnya bicara. "Aku cengeng. Masa begini saja nangis. Maaf Sasuke."

"_So_…?"

"Aku hanya bingung. Aku sedih dan merasa tak berguna karena kupikir aku tak bisa menyenangkan dan memuaskanmu." gumamku. Sedikit kulirik alis Sasuke bertaut, dia mengernyit tak mengerti. "Belakangan ini karena kau jarang makan di rumah dan selalu muntah setiap kali makan masakanku, mendengarmu bisa makan dengan normal di luar sana aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Bodoh kan? Padahal tak seharusnya aku begini. Harusnya aku senang kau bisa makan, daripada kau menderita kelaparan karenaku. Aku…"

_**Grep**_―sejurus kemudian Sasuke memelukku, "_Baka_, apa yang kau bicarakan?" bisiknya, langsung menyela aku bicara. "Sakura, justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu. Maaf kalau tindakanku ternyata malah membuatmu sakit hati. Tidak kok. Sama sekali ini semua bukan salahmu. Memang ada sesuatu pada selera makanku belakangan ini." Dia kendurkan dekapannya, menyeka sudut mataku yang sedikit basah. "Dengar. Masakanmu itu kan paling paling paling paling enak sedunia. Makanya aku ingin bisa lagi memakannya."

"Oh ya…?"

"Hn." Sambil tersenyum Sasuke mengangguk, "Tapi sekarang entah kenapa aku tak bisa. Sakura, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang kusembunyikan darimu."

"Eh?!" Kali ini giliranku yang jadi mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…" _**Glek**_―bisa kulihat dia berusaha menghalau rasa gugupnya. Ish, dan melihat wajahnya berubah tegang, serius begitu malah membuatku makin cemas dan curiga. "Akan kukatakan, asal kau berjanji tak akan menertawakanku tapi…" pinta Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Aku tak akan tertawa." Mana mungkin bisa tertawa kalau suasana hatiku sendiri pun sekarang sekalut ini. Lagipula aku yakin Sasuke tak akan bertingkah konyol untuk sekedar menghiburku.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Ya?" _Ayolah Sasu~ katakan saja!_, gregetku tak sabaran.

"―sedang tidak bisa makan tomat."

WHAT THE…?!

Untuk beberapa detik aku cuma bisa melohok. Makin menatap Sasuke tak percaya selama aku cerna kembali maksud perkataan anehnya yang buat aku cengo sesaat barusan. "Tidak-bisa-makan-tomat?" ucapku terbata, mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Hn."

"Yang benar?" Ekspresi pria pecinta tomat itu kini tak bisa kumengerti. Antara terlihat kesal, bingung, kecewa, malu―entah. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa Sakura, tapi analisis sementara kupikir begitu. Aku sudah coba beberapa hari ini makan berbagai macam makanan di luar dan hasilnya aku mengalami gejala yang sama setiap kali memakan makanan kesukaanku yang diberi ekstra tomat. Rasanya mual. Lalu mungkin karena kau selama ini selalu membuatkan masakan yang lebih special tomat untukku, makanya aku jadi sensitif tak bisa memakannya."

Aaaa―

Sementara Sasuke menjelaskan kondisinya, aku yang mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini hanya bisa tertunduk dan menutupi mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Terus terang saja, fakta bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha tak bisa makan tomat, alergi tomat, bahkan sampai muntah-muntah, tentu buatku…

"Jadi kuharap kau mengerti. Bukannya aku benci masakanmu, entah kenapa aku sedang tak bisa menikmatinya. Jangan kesal dan salahkan dirimu lagi karena hal ini ya, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Masih tertunduk dan menahan perasaanku.

"Sakura…?" Merasa kuacuhkan, Sasuke memaksaku menatap kembali padanya. Dan jelas saja, sekali lagi aku teringat si _tomato_ _lovers _tampan ini TIDAK BISA MAKAN TOMAT, maka…

"AH-A-HA-HAHAHAHA~…!" Tawaku sontak meledak. Lucu banget sih. "Wakakakakak~ yang benar saja Sasuke? Mana ada _syndrome_ seperti itu. Kau tahu, ini momen langka lho. Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Alergi tomat sampai muntah-muntah, pastinya kau sangat menderi―ta…" Tawaku pun lekas pudar berganti senyuman kaku dan perasaan takut seketika menjalar. Merasakan aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. "A-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Sakura," _**Sring**_―onyx itu berkilat. "Kau―menertawakanku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aah, hee~…" Gawat. Dia marah. "_Go-gomen ne_―kyaaa~…" pekikku saat didorongnya jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang dan tanpa basa basi menindihku, langsung menyerang menggelitiku.

"Awas kau ya! Berani tertawa…" kata Sasuke.

"Hyaaa―aah―aah―hahahaha… sudah sudaaah~ cukup Sasukeee―hahaha, hentikan… Iya, iya maaf. Geli tau… hmmpph―" Eh, dia malah curi-curi kesempatan disaat aku tak bisa bergerak begini. Mencumbuku begitu dalam. Dan ceritanya mungkin berlanjut ke tahap lain kalau saja tidak…

_**Kruuukk**__―_perutku memang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Langsung bunyi dan merusak suasana romantis kami.

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa geli. "Haha, kau ini… sudah makan belum?" Aku hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dasar…" dengusnya seraya bangkit. "Ayo makan dulu!" tanganku lekas ditariknya. "Kutemani. Aku juga tak mau disebut sebagai suami tak becus karena gagal menjaga kesehatan istri. Dan lagi kalau kau lemas, aku juga nanti tak akan puas."

"Idih~…" Aku mengerling menatapnya sebal, sedikit kerucutkan bibirku. Kukira setelah beberapa hari ini dia tak makan tomat itu akan sedikit mengurangi gairahnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sasuke, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi buah yang dijuluki 'apel cinta' itu sampai menyimpan banyak stimulan seksual tak terbatas.

Syukurlah setelah kami bicara tadi perasaanku kini menjadi lebih baik. Sambil berjalan keluar kamar kugandeng lengannya mesra dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. Sampai di ruang makan yang gelap, ketika dia nyalakan lampu, aku tinggal pampangkan senyuman terbaikku dan ucapkan, "Kejutaaan~…!"

"Hn?!"

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Sasuke."

_Selama bersamanya, ternyata memang tak pernah ada yang sia-sia dalam hidupku. Pada akhirnya dia selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik dan bahagia._

"Terima kasih, Sakura." balas Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

.

Bagaikan memerhatikan adegan menakjubkan, emerald-ku tak lepas memandanginya. _Slow motion_ mulai dari tangan itu mengangkat garpu perak kecil, membenamkannya dalam kelembutan _whip cream_, membelah secuil bagian _sponge_ _cake_ sampai perlahan tapi pasti dia masukkan kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya, menelannya dan…

_Well, tahu kondisi Sasuke sekarang yang tak bisa banyak-banyak makan tomat mungkin sudah 'aneh', tapi aku tak menyangka akan temukan hal lain yang lebih 'aneh' lagi dilakukannya?_

―dia tak muntah?!

Ya ampun, ada apa sebenarnya dengan suamiku itu ketika kulihat dia tampak menikmati sepotong _cake_ tanpa merasa mual sama sekali. Kebalikan dari makan tomat. Sudah sepuluh suapan yang dia makan, menghabiskan lebih dari setengah bagian _cake_ yang kusuguhkan.

"Enak?" tanyaku ragu, dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Hn." Onyx itu bergulir, sejenak meninggalkan aktifitasnya menyapu deretan huruf yang terpampang di kertas Koran untuk sekedar membalas tatapanku. "―lumayan."

_**Jder**_

Sungguh jawaban yang mengejutkan bukan?

Dipastikan wajahku sekarang tampak tolol dengan emerald terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga. Mangap-mangap. Jadi bingung sendiri harus merespon balik ucapannya itu dengan apa. Selama ini aku memang mengharapkan dia akan 'sedikit' menyukai rasa manis dari _cake_ atau kudapan yang kubuat. Tapi setelah kejadian rasanya malah tak menyenangkan. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh soalnya. Sungguh sangat 'tidak Sasuke' sama sekali. Karena aku tahu dia selama ini tidak begitu suka makan makanan manis. Tapi aku lihat sekarang, mendengar apa pendapatnya barusan, aku yakin dia tak sedang berbohong padaku untuk sekedar memuji hasil kerjaku. Dia sungguh-sungguh menikmati _cake_-nya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, mengernyit heran memandangiku.

_Hoi, akulah justru yang lebih heran! _

"Cepat habiskan kuemu dan kita berangkat sekarang." lanjutnya sambil menggigit potongan kue terakhir, menaruh Koran dan menyesap cairan _coffe_ dalam cangkir sebelum berdiri meninggalkanku yang terbengong seorang diri.

WHAT THE…?!

Tanda tanya besar menggantung dalam pikiran.

_Ada apa dengannya?_, pikirku. Beberapa kali aku mengerjap memastikan pandanganku normal ketika melihat tak ada kue yang tersisa diatas piring pisin miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam itu aku terbangun dan heran mendapati sisi ranjang di sebelahku kosong. Aku duga mungkin Sasuke pergi sebentar ke kamar mandi. Tadinya mau kuabaikan, namun entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit gelisah. Lama kutunggu dia tak juga kembali. Padahal aku ingin kembali tidur dipeluknya. Maka aku pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan bermaksud menyusulnya.

Sampai di kamar mandi ternyata dugaanku itu salah. Kulihat Sasuke tak ada. Langkahku pun terus berlanjut sampai ke dapur. Karena samar terdengar ada suara mencurigakan berasal dari sana. Mungkin dia mampir sebentar untuk sekedar mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas, pikirku mulanya.

Siluet bayangan pun nampak akibat pantulan dari cahaya redup lampu kecil otomatis dalam lemari pendingin itu. Mencuatnya rambut belakang khas pantat ayam semakin meyakinkanku kalau itu benar Sasuke. Dan hei, apa yang sedang dilakukannya?!

"Sa-sasu…?" cengangku tak percaya. Pria itu menoleh―sama-sama terkejut―mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku yang berdiri jauh lebih tinggi dari posisi dia berjongkok. "K-kau, di tanganmu itu…" Aku tahu apa yang aku lihat sekarang mungkin bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tapi tetap saja…

Sasuke lekas bangkit. Meski tak begitu terlihat, tapi dia coba sembunyikan ekspresi paniknya. "Err, Sakura, aku, ini…" Bagai anak kecil yang kepergok mencuri, onyx itu berkelana gelisah. Tampak berpikir mencari-cari alasan. Lebih dari sekedar ingin tersenyum dan tertawa, aku justru ingin berhambur memeluknya. Ekspresi Sasuke sekarang terlihat begitu manis.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasu~…" Aku maju mendekatinya. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit ada noda putih. "Aku hanya terkejut barusan. Kalau suka, harusnya kau bilang. Jangan sembunyi-sembunyi begini."

"Ha ha…" Sasuke tertawa kaku, "Siapa yang sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku tak suka…"

Cup~ kubungkam sejenak perkataannya. Mengulum bibir itu meresapi sedikit rasa yang masih tersisa "_Vanilla Creamy-kiss_?" godaku setelahnya. "Kau sudah habiskan berapa potong kue tadi, eh?"

Mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka―hendak bicara―tapi akhirnya dengan segala gengsi dan harga diri yang dia punya, Sasuke memilih mendehem saja. Tingkahnya sungguh lucu, sampai buat aku makin terkikik geli jadinya. Sementara onyx itu lekas mengerling, Sasuke mendengus dan memegang tenguknya yang aku yakin itu tak pegal. Walau samar, tapi kulihat ada sedikit semburat garis kemerahan di belahan pipinya.

"Ckck~ ketahuan nih, hihihihi~…" godaku usil. Biarpun kelakuan Sasuke jadi aneh begini, tapi kupikir ini tak terlalu buruk. Momen langka. Kapan lagi bisa memergokinya diam-diam mencuri makan makanan manis.

"_Urusai_." gerutunya sembari bergegas pergi.

"Hei, jangan marah gitu dong!" kataku lekas berlari menyusul dan memeluknya. "Maaf~…"

"Hn." Sasuke masih bertampang kesal, dia kerucutkan sedikit bibirnya seraya melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku, kembali mengajakku masuk ke kamar.

_Aku senang. Aku tahu dia tak marah. _

.

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

.

Masih ingat Sasuke Uchiha itu dulu seperti apa?

Dia lelaki sombong, arogan, kejam, tak peduli dan tak berperasaan. Selalu memperlakukanku dengan kasar, tiada hal selain menyakiti hatiku setiap kali kami bertemu diawal status hubungan pertunangan paksa yang diatur kedua belah pihak keluarga. Tapi kemudian dia berubah. Dia bilang menyesal. Dia bilang minta maaf. Dia bilang dia jatuh cinta padaku. Dia bilang dia ingin aku kembali mencintainya. Dia bilang dia ingin memilikiku, membahagiakanku dan tak ingin kehilangan diriku. Aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahkan hal-hal seperti cinta sepihakku dulu padanya kini akan terbalas. Segala mimpi dan khayalanku kini terwujud. Menjadi wanita yang bersanding dengannya adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Patut diingat pula kalau ternyata suamiku itu 'sangat' pencemburu. Mulai dari Sasori sampai kakaknya sendiri, Itachi-_nii_ dia cemburui hanya karena kami terlihat akrab. Dan setelah menikah pun dia tetap saja sensitif dan protektif begitu padaku. Kali ini bahkan lebih-lebih…

…

Aku masih asyik duduk dan berbincang dengan beberapa teman lelakiku di kelas. Kami sedikit bercanda sambil mengobrol membicarakan beberapa tugas kuliah. Ketika Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_ plus dinginnya datang menjemputku dan men-_deathglare_ mereka satu persatu seraya menarikku pergi.

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura-_chan_." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya membalas ucapan pamitku.

"Uchiha." desis Sasuke sinis, "Panggil saja dia Uchiha-_san_."

Semua orang bergeming menatap kepergian kami. Aku jadi tak enak hati melihat mereka seperti diintimidasi oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu~… tak perlu seformal itu kan, mereka teman-temanku."

"Tapi aku tak suka ada pria lain yang memanggilmu seakrab itu. Terlebih lagi kulihat si Sai itu sepertinya menyukaimu. Atau kau lebih suka diperlakukannya begitu, eh?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Hn. Baguslah. Jadi jangan lupa beritahu mereka kau itu siapa." kata Sasuke. "Sialan. Apa mereka itu buta, tak pernah melihat cincin kawin yang kau kenakan?"

Ugh, iya, aku tahu statusku yang sekarang sudah menikah. Karenanya menyangkut hubungan interaksiku dengan lawan jenis sedikit dibatasi. Meski Sasuke kadang berlebihan, aku sampai tak bebas bergaul dengan mereka. Yah, tapi aku tahu dia memang melakukannya untuk menjagaku. Seperti itulah dia. Kalau teringat kembali dulu di hari pertama aku kuliah pun tak kusangka dia akan terang-terangan mengumumkan status hubungan kami. Sampai menciumku di depan banyak orang dan tegaskan kalau aku itu 'nyonya Uchiha'. Lain dengan pas jaman SMA. Selalu dia sembunyikan, pura-pura tak mengenalku bahkan dengan sengaja malah pacaran sama gadis lain. Waktu itu justru aku yang sering terbakar api cemburu. Dan sekarang, seolah karma masih berlanjut, giliran Sasuke yang jadi begitu.

.

.

.

.

"Cukup! Jangan menuduhku, Sasuke! Sudah kubilang kami hanya bicarakan tugas. Siapa yang selingkuh, _baka_?!" teriakku kesal. Ya, aku sekarang benar-benar kesal pada suamiku itu. Hanya karena aku dan Sai keluar makan siang bersama, dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke menjemputku dia langsung menuduhku macam-macam. Dan jadilah sekarang kami bertengkar.

_Drrrt… drrrt…_ ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar. Kulihat nama 'Sai' terpampang di layar. Lekas saja aku angkat teleponnya. Dia menanyakan keadaanku, sedikit cemas melihatku nyaris diseret Sasuke tadi. Aku yang merasa tak enak hati padanya pun meminta maaf dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan karena pria disampingku sudah mendelik-delik tajam disela konsentrasinya menatap jalanan sambil menyetir _viper_.

Tertahan lampu merah, mobil kami sebentar berhenti. Baru saja aku hendak memasukan kembali ponselku kedalam tas, Sasuke segera menyambarnya. Aku melohok tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya ketika dengan cepat dia bongkar _smartphone_-ku itu, mengeluarkan SIM _card_-nya dan―_**krakk**_―langsung dia patahkan.

"K-kau… JAHAT!" teriakku marah. Merasa frustasi menghadapinya. "Tch," Aku palingkan wajahku menghadap jendela mobil disisi lain. Sakit hati aku diperlakukan begini. Dan sepanjang sisa perjalanan kami berdua tak saling bicara. Tepatnya aku acuhkan dia. Kuseka cairan bening di sudut mataku. Meski kugigiti bibir bawahku, tetap saja aku masih terisak.

_Kau boleh cemburu, itu bukti kau benar mencintaiku, tapi tak begini_.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang sayang, muach… muach…" sambil cupika-cupiki Mikoto-_kaasan _langsung menyambut kedatanganku. "Apa kabarnya?"

"Baik _Kaa-san_." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Sasuke datang mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Kebetulan malam ini ada acara keluarga. Kami semua berkumpul karena Itachi-_nii_ akan memperkenalkan calon istri-nya. Nama gadis itu Mitarasi Anko. Beberapa kali aku pernah bertemu dengannya di Akastuki-_shitsuji_. Kudengar profesinya adalah seorang polisi wanita. Sempat cerita mereka pertama kali bertemu di _butler café_ itu saat Anko sedang menyamar dalam kasus penyelidikan penjualan gadis remaja yang dipekerjakan di bawah umur. Tersangka Mucikari kelas kakap incaran Anko sering berkunjung kesana. Entah detailnya bagaimana, tapi Itachi katanya membantu penangkapan sampai kudengar ada adegan _action_-nya juga.

"Wuah~ Saku-_chan_!" seru Anko-_nee _begitu melihatku_. _Dari ruang keluarga dia melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang sedang memegang setusuk kue dango, menyapaku riang.

Melihat perawakan Anko yang biarpun kadang cuek dan tampil tomboy, tapi kupikir dia cukup manis dan dewasa, sepertinya cocok dengan karakter Itachi. Kuharap mereka akan terus berlanjut ke jenjang berikutnya yang lebih serius. Soalnya kasihan juga kakak iparku itu, masa ganteng-ganteng sampai sekarang masih _single_. Kalah sama sang adik yang jadinya nikah duluan. Ah, ya tapi itu memang pilihan Itachi sendiri. Dia pikir dia harus membalas perbuatannya dulu yang sempat kabur dari rumah dan mengecewakan Fugaku-_toosan_. Makanya setelah kembali, dia lebih fokus bekerja membantu perusahaan Uchiha makin berkembang di dunia bisnis sebagai bayaran.

…

Menunggu makan malam disiapkan, bosan mengobrol dengan mereka aku memilih berjalan-jalan keluar. Seperti biasa, aku datang ke tempat ini. Halaman belakang paviliun rumah Sasuke tempatku melarikan diri dari segala situasi. Semenjak tadi kami bertengkar, kami masih saling tak bicara. Cukup lama aku melamun seorang diri. Dan ah~ rasanya ini mengingatkanku pada kenangan menyakitkan dulu.

"Heh…" Suara rendah itu terdengar memanggil. Jantungku berpacu, tersentak kaget barusan. Refleks aku menoleh, melihat ke arah seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangku. "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan disini daritadi? Menangis seorang diri?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, seraya memutar kembali kepalaku berpaling darinya. "Aku tak menangis." gumamku.

Tak menunggu lama, sepasang tangan melingkari bahuku. Kepala berhelaian raven itu bersandar di dekat jenjang leherku. "Maaf…" bisiknya, ucapkan satu kata yang berdesir merasuk kedalam hati. "Aku jahat ya?"

"Hn." Kutiru _trade mark_ miliknya.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura." ucapnya, "Lagi-lagi aku begini. Aku hilang kendali. Aku emosi. Habisnya aku…"

Ah~ ternyata memang selalu begini. Aku sendiri yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Semarah apapun, sebenci apapun aku padanya, aku tak pernah bisa lama-lama menghindarinya. Maka aku pun lekas berbalik menghadapnya dan membalas pelukan itu. "Iya, Sasuke. Aku memaafkanmu." selaku. Karena aku tahu cintaku begitu besar padanya. Pasti. Selalu. Aku akan kembali padanya. "Tak apa, aku mengerti."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Sakura." Sasuke kendurkan dekapannya. Kami berdua masih berdekatan dalam jarak yang sempit. Saling memandang dan tersenyum. Mengerti apa yang masing-masing inginkan, perlahan aku tutup mataku. Sementara sedikit lagi bibir itu…

"Woi!" teriak seseorang datang menyela. "Ehem, seperti biasa. Kalian berdua itu ya~ masih bisa sok cari-cari kesempatan buat mojok." sindir Itachi-_nii _sambil berkancak pinggang. "Ayo cepat ke ruang makan, acaranya sudah mau dimulai."

"Ahaha~ iya kak. Kami akan kesana sekarang." kataku.

"Ck~ dasar _baka aniki_ rese… sendirinya juga gak sadar apa, masih suka gangguin kita." gerutu Sasuke.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, "Sudahlah Sasu, nanti kan masih bisa kita lanjutkan." godaku sambil menggandeng lengannya.

Sasuke angkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, apa tadi kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto-_kaasan, _basa-basi bertanya disela kami tengah siapkan makanan kecil di dapur.

"Aaaa―tidak." jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Ada apa? _Kaa-san_ tahu kok, tadi terlihat jelas sekali pas kalian datang suasana hati kalian sedang tak baik."

"Uhm, itu…"

"Katakan saja kalau ada sesuatu." desak Mikoto.

"Apa? Apa yang dilakukan suamimu?!" sela ibuku. Nyonya Tsunade Haruno itu muncul ditengah pembicaraan, datang-datang langsung ikut nimbrung. "Dia berani menyakitimu lagi?" tuduhnya.

"Tidak." bantahku, "Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Dengar ya Sakura, bilang saja yang sebenarnya. Kalau dia berani berbuat sesuatu padamu, akan kupatahkan kaki dan tangannya. Boleh kan Mikoto?"

Ibu mertuaku itu cengo sesaat mendengar pertanyaan―ancaman―besannya terhadap sang anak. Tapi kemudian dia melirikku dan mengangguk. "Tenang saja Sakura, aku juga ada dipihakmu. Apa Sasuke melakukan tindak KDRT padamu?"

Aku malah terkekeh jadinya. "Aahahaha, tidak. Tidak kok. Sudah kubilang tidak. Kalian tak perlu cemas."

Aku tahu mereka tadi berkata begitu karena khawatir takut peristiwa yang dulu terjadi lagi. Karena aku diam. Karena aku tak katakan apapun. Memendam masalahku dan Sasuke sampai nekat mencoba bunuh diri jelas menyentuh perasaan mereka. Mereka pernah bilang mereka mungkin turut bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa itu. Sempat memaksakan kehendak mereka pada kami. Tidak dengan baik mengawasi hubunganku dan Sasuke sampai terjadi hal mengerikan seperti itu. Walau sudah kujelaskan aku yang salah karena terlalu bodoh sampai mengambil tindakan nekat yang mengancam nyawa.

"Kalaupun ada, paling hanya pertengkaran biasa karena kami keras kepala dan tak mau saling mengalah." ucapku yang akhirnya memilih curhat juga. "Belakangan ini Sasuke memang sedang _bad mood_. Kesehatannya juga sedikit menurun. Dia tak nafsu makan, sering merasa mual dan muntah-muntah. Lalu…" Hmm, sebaiknya aku tak katakan soal Sasuke yang sempat suka makan makanan manis, "Dia jadi lebih sensitif dan cepat marah. Tapi dia tak pernah main pukul kok." Cepat kujelaskan sebelum salah paham, "Setelah kami bertengkar juga langsung baikan. Dia meminta maaf dan yah~ kembali bersikap lembut padaku. Itu saja paling…"

"Benar tak ada hal lainnya?"

"Kau tak sedang terancam sampai terpaksa harus membelanya kan?"

"Kubilang jujur saja, Sakura. Kalau anakku salah, aku sendiri yang akan menegur dan menghukumnya."

"Sumpah kok." ucapku sambil angkat kedua jariku membentuk tanda 'v', kini merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi.

_Kaa-san_ dan Mikoto nampak berpikir sejenak usai mendengar ceritaku.

"Hmm, aneh juga ya kelakuan Sasuke kalau gitu." gumam Mikoto-_kaasan_. "Apa dia sedang sakit sampai tak nafsu makan, mual dan muntah?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Hal itu terjadi hanya pada beberapa jenis makanan saja." jawabku.

"Sensitif, cepat marah, _mood_ naik-turun… lalu hubungan kalian di ranjang bagaimana?"

"Ekh?!" Aku menunduk malu ditanya seperti itu, "I-iya biasa saja sih, kalau itu..."

"Sering melakukannya?"

_Gluk_, Aku mengangguk. Makin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang bersemu.

"Kukira harusnya yang mual dan muntah-muntah itu kamu, Sakura. Kenapa malah Sasuke?" heran Mikoto.

"Sifat Sasuke malah jadi kayak wanita yang sedang datang bulan, hahaha..." sambung ibuku yang langsung ditanggapi Mikoto dengan gelak tawa. Apa buat mereka ada sesuatu yang lucu?

Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal datang bulan, sepertinya aku baru sadar. Sesaat aku terdiam. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Menghitung jumlah hari yang telah lalu. Astaga… "_Ano~ Kaa-san_…" gumamku.

"Ya?" Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh padaku.

"Hmm, itu, aku, aku baru sadar sekarang kalau ternyata sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tak datang bulan."

Dua pasang mata safir dan onyx itu membulat, menatapku tak percaya. "Be-benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "I-iya sepertinya... karena aku yakin belakangan ini tak ada minggu bebas bagiku dari—" aku tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Rasanya malu untuk bilang sejauh mana hubungan intim kami meski pada orangtua sendiri. Aku makin gugup ketika mereka dengan tampang penuh selidik sejenak tertegun memerhatikanku. Sampai kemudian…

"KYAAAA~…" Dua wanita paruh baya itu kompak menjerit.

"Mikoto…" / "Tsunade…" saling tatap berbinar.

"_Omedetou_ Sakura-_chan_!"

Kaget juga aku, saat ibu dan ibu mertuaku itu tiba-tiba berhambur memelukku. "Oh _Kami-sama_, akhirnya jadi juga. Syukurlah Sakura!" Mereka lepaskan dekapannya dan makin memekik kegirangan memanggil-manggil orang seisi rumah.

"_Minna~_… kemarilah. Cepat kemari. Sakura_-chan_ hamil!"

WHAT THE…?!

Emeraldku terbelalak. Benar-benar terkejut mendengar tuduhan itu. "Ha-hamil? Aku?"

.

.

.

Hidup memang selalu penuh kejutan. Dan beberapa hari ini aku dapati banyak hal diluar dugaan terjadi menimpaku. Mulai dari perubahan tingkah laku Sasuke yang aneh. Sering mual, tak bisa makan tomat, suka makan makanan manis, lebih sensitif dan protektif. Kedua ibuku bilang itu harusnya aku yang alami. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata perubahan itu semua mengacu pada kabar serampangan yang masih belum jelas dituduhkan mereka padaku tadi. Kalau aku…

_**Cklek**_

Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kulihat semua orang sudah berkumpul di hadapanku seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. _Kaa-san_, _Too-san_, Mikoto-_kaasan_, Fugaku-_toosan_, Itachi-_nii_, Anko-_nee_ lalu Sasuke yang asalnya berdiri bersandar di tembok kini bergegas menghampiriku lengkap dengan ekspresi penuh tanya di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

_**Glek**_―entah kenapa aku jadi gugup. Masih kucengkeram erat batang plastik putih dalam genggaman tanganku seraya menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Biar dia lihat sendiri saja hasilnya. Kalau ada tanda dua garis merah pada batang tersebut yang menunjukan positif atas hasil tes _urine_-ku beberapa menit lalu.

Onyx itu terbelalak. "Sakura, kau…"

"I-iya Sasuke," ucapku sambil menggulum senyum malu. "―sepertinya aku hamil."

"WHAAAA~…" suasana langsung heboh. Semua orang bersorak, bersyukur dan larut dalam kegembiraan mendadak ini.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas perutku yang datar seraya perlahan merosot dan berlutut di hadapanku. Disandarkannya kepala berhelaian raven itu tampak seperti sedang dengan seksama dia dengarkan, resapi keajaiban kecil yang dititipkan Tuhan padaku.

"Ha ha ha…" kekehnya pelan, "Sakura, aku―aku akan jadi ayah?"

Sambil mengangguk, setetes cairan bening tak sengaja terjatuh dari sudut mataku. Kubelai rambutnya halus. "Iya, ini menakjubkan bukan? Aku juga akan jadi ibu."

_Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau berikan lagi aku kebahagiaan dalam hidup ini. Sehingga aku makin cinta dan lebih mencintainya... _

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

**TBC… Next to Last Chapter**

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Kyaaaaaa~ akhirnya buat juga sekuel **Cherry, Love Me Again** ini, fufufu~ (^o^)/ berhubung udah banyak yang minta (baca: nagih) pengen ada lanjutannya jadi ya mumpung ada ide saya tulis ala kadarnya dan jadilah jreng… jreng… **LOVE YOU MORE** … wuahahahaha~ #plak sungguh judul yang sangat memaksa (=_=") ceritanya kan biar agak masih melekat sama Love Me Again gitu~...

Tadinya mau dibuat _one shot_ tapi karena kepanjangan jadi dipecah aja deh. Dan soal ide, makasih buat **Raditiya** yang katanya pengen liat kalo Sakura hamil tapi malah Sasuke yang ngidam. Dan yang kepikiran dalam otakku malah Sasuke OOC begini jadi gak suka tomat dan malah doyan makan kue #halah

Maaf ya klo ada yang gak suka sama cerita/karakter tokohnya disini m(_ _)m Tapi beginilah Fic ini saya buat.

Penasaran lanjutannya? Tunggu aja, karena udah setengah jadi, mudah-mudahan bisa updet cepet (^-^)v

…

**Special Thanks to**

**All Readers, Reviewers, Favoriters, Followers**

**LOVE ME AGAIN**

…

**RnRnC?**


	2. More Love From You

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kami lalui bersama, ada banyak kejutan dalam hidup.

Tak terduga.

Mengagumkan.

Luar biasa.

Membahagiakan.

Sambil masih saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat, berbagi beban dan senyuman, melewati setiap jalan dan kejadian.

Aku. Dia.

Perasaanku. Perasaannya.

Kami.

Akan selalu… saling… lagi… dan lebih mencintai.

* * *

=0=0=0=0=0=

**LOVE YOU MORE : LAST CHAPTER**

(_Cherry, Love me again! Sequel_)

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by FuRaHeart**

Rate: M (for save)

Genre: Romance, Family

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, typo, NoLemon just blushing scene-bertebaran-, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue, disarankan membaca FanFic 'LOVE ME AGAIN' terlebih dahulu, etc…

DLDR

~Itadakimasu~

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuan dan nyonya Uchiha, silakan masuk!"

_**Deg**_

Sontak tubuhku menegang, langsung berdiri menegakkan badan. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Gugup. Kucengkeram ujung lipatan rok berampel yang kukenakan. Masih terdiam, kugigiti bibir bawahku untuk menghalau rasa tegang yang ada. Takut. Entah kenapa aku merasa demikian sekarang. Sampai sebelah tangan besar itu menyentuh tanganku. Aku menoleh dan melihat senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Tenanglah." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menelan ludah. Balas menggenggam erat tangan hangat itu dan kami sama-sama melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek hitam hampir sebahu―dr. Shizune, spesialis kandungan bersiap memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan darah.

Lebih spesifik dari sekedar dua tanda garis merah yang muncul pada test pack kemarin, YA atau TIDAK-nya aku hamil perlu dilihat dari hasil deteksi kadar **hCG** (_human Chorionic Gonadotropin_), yaitu hormon yang diproduksi setelah terjadi pembuahan―yang terkandung dalam tubuhku. Ini sangat menegangkan, karena bisa saja dugaan kehamilanku adalah salah. Berhubung selama ini aku tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya kehamilan, seperti pusing, mual, _morning sickness_ sama sekali tak ada―yang justru malah dialami Sasuke―kecuali jadwal datang bulanku saja yang memang telat. Jadi itu semua belum tentu membuktikan adanya benih kehidupan yang kini tumbuh dalam rahimku sebelum dilihat dari hasil pemeriksaan medis secara keseluruhan.

Yang aku takutkan bagaimana kalau sampai negatif. Pasti akan jadi berita mengecewakan bagi keluarga besar Uchiha-Haruno. Orang tua kami sudah sangat berharap selama ini ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu pertama. Dan bagi Sasuke―juga diriku sendiri, kami sekarang memang suka saat hanya ada kami berdua saja di rumah. Tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau satu demi satu ada anggota keluarga baru yang bertambah.

_Sumpah._

"Tuan dan nyonya Uchiha, berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa…"

―_kalau memang sekarang sudah waktunya Tuhan berikan karunia itu pada kami…_

"Selamat Sakura-san, anda memang tengah hamil dan usia kandungannya sekarang sudah memasuki minggu ke-5." lanjut Shizune.

_Maka aku akan sangat bahagia. _

"Benarkah?!" pekikku tak percaya. Shizune mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum, dia sodorkan laporan hasil lab-nya. Aku tak peduli. Tak kuperiksa sendiri bagaimana hasilnya dengan detail, karena sekarang perasaanku seakan meluap-luap. "Kyaaaaaaaa―Sasukeeeee!" teriakku seraya menerjang tubuh suamiku, memeluknya erat saking senangnya aku mendengar kabar ini. "Aku hamil! Aku hamil! Aku hamil! Aku benar-benar hamil! Aku mengandung anakmu, Sasu~…!"

"Hn, iya Sakura." tanggap Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap punggungku. Dia kendurkan dekapannya, menatapku lembut dan mengecup pucuk kepala merah mudaku. "Selamat ya sayang."

"He'eh," anggukku.

Sementara kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dokter Shizune seputar kehamilanku. Aku tak bisa hilangkan senyum di wajahku, seraya mensyukuri dan mengusap-usap perut rataku sendiri. Membayangkan wujudnya. Merasakan kehadirannya. Aku berdoa dengan banyak harapan untuknya. Menantikan keajaiban lain yang kelak akan datang mengisi hidupku. Kurang dari sembilan bulan lagi, kami menunggu kehadiranmu, Uchiha-Junior.

_Ini benar-benar anugerah yang luar biasa. Terima kasih, Tuhan. _

...

...

"Jadi mulai sekarang, perhatikanlah kesehatanmu. Lebih banyak makan makanan bergizi dan bernutrisi. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri sampai lelah beraktifitas. Ingat kalau sekarang kau tengah berbadan dua. Beban yang kau tanggung tak hanya dirimu seorang, Sakura. Lalu pada trimester pertama mungkin beberapa perubahan hormon akan sedikit membuatmu merasa berbeda baik secara fisik maupun psikologis, karenanya―" pandangan Shizune beralih pada Sasuke, "Sebagai suami, Sasuke kau pun harus setia mendampingi, menjaga dan memperhatikan kondisi istrimu. Lalu bersiaplah untuk kondisi tertentu. Bersabarlah kalau-kalau Sakura minta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh, hihihi~…"

_Sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?_

_Waktu itu kami sama sekali tak perhatikan dengan jelas maksudnya. Sampai tak mengira kalau yang namanya 'ngidam' itu mungkin akan menyusahkan._

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

Mengerjap-erjap, menerawang, menatap jauh kedalam kegelapan. Aku tarik nafasku panjang-panjang lantas menghembuskannya. Selama beberapa menit terdiam. Mencoba untuk tenang. Kosongkan pikiran. Tapi dalam bayanganku selalu saja nampak benda itu. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja kelenjar-kelenjar bawah lidahku bekerja lebih banyak memproduksi air liur sampai rasanya akan menetes kalau saja tak cepat-cepat aku tegak sendiri.

_**Glek**_

Emeraldku bergulir, melirik sesosok pria yang masih berbaring tenang di sampingku. Serba salah menghinggapi, haruskah aku mengusiknya sekarang? Di pagi buta begini, bahkan setelah tahu dia baru saja terlelap usai selesaikan beberapa tugas laporan kerjanya. Dan haruskah aku mengganggunya demi permintaanku malam ini yang hanya ingin―Aku pejamkan mataku dan lagi-lagi yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah itu―_Oh my God_, aku tak bisa lagi menahannya, aku ingin… aku ingin… aku ingin itu…

"Sasuuu~…" bisikku pelan, sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Banguuun…" pintaku.

"Hn?" gumamnya lemah. Onyx masih terpejam. "Apa Sakura? Kau belum tidur…"

"Ugh, aku gak bisa tidur." ucapku manja, makin beringsut mendekatinya. "Aku pengen ituuuu~…"

"Apa? Ck, aku juga pengen sayang, tapi aku capek. Besok aja ya." balas Sasuke.

"Aah, tapi pengennya sekarang…"

"Mmmph, ya udah sini…" kemudian sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak menyusup kedalam piyamaku dan―Ekh, dia pikir mauku apa sih?! Lekas cepat-cepat aku singkirkan tangan itu. Barusan bikin geli.

"Bukan itu, Sasu!" bentakku, seraya bangkit dari posisi tidur jadi terduduk di ranjang. "Aku gak pengen ML, maunya MM!"

_Hah?!_

Sang onyx terbelalak, "MM?"

Aku kembungkan sebelah pipiku, sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada aku menatapnya kesal karena tak peka dengan apa yang kuminta. "Mangga Muda." jawabku dan… Aaah―terlintas bayangan buahnya saja sudah buat air liurku menetes. "Aku pengen itu. Sekarang!"

"Ish," Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia acak-acak rambut ravennya makin berantakan. Diedarkan pandangan onyx menelisik kegelapan. Dan dengan bantuan sedikit cahaya bulan yang menyusup melalui tirai dilihatnya jam yang tergantung di sisi tembok kamar. "Ini masih jam 2 pagi, Sakura!" geramnya, "Dan kau minta apa? Mangga? Bisa dapat dimana?"

"Terserah." jawabku cuek, "Pokoknya aku mau itu, se-ka-rang!"

"Di kulkas masih ada kan sisa beli kemarin."

"Habis. Sudah kumakan kemarin sore."

"Tuh, tadi sore kan udah…"

"Tapi aku mau lagi!" selaku cepat. "Sekarang!"

"Kau…" Sasuke hendak membalasku, tapi tak jadi. Dia diam sesaat. Dan setelah beberapa menit kami hanya saling bertatapan, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan pastinya mengabulkan keinginanku. "Baiklah, akan kucari."

"Hore, makasih ya sayang~..." riangku sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Hn. Ck~…"

Maaf Sasuke, harap maklum. Istrimu ini kan lagi ngidam.

…

…

Begitulah yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Memasuki masa usia kandunganku dua bulan, aku mulai suka aneh-aneh. Dengan meningkatnya _hormone estrogen_ sebagai salah satu ciri-ciri orang hamil, calon ibu sepertiku mudah merasa mual dan pusing. Rasanya ingin muntah. Tapi akan jadi baik kalau makan makanan tertentu. Itulah sebabnya mendadak aku suka ingin makan inilah-itulah, melakukan sesuatu yang tak biasa yang mungkin menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarku―terutama suamiku.

"Aseeeemmm…" pekikku sambil bergidik meresapi rasa kecutnya. "Mau?" tawarku pada lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk memerhatikan di hadapanku sambil menumpukan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hn." Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ah, iya, makasih Sasu~ buahnya enak."

"Tadi asem, sekarang enak, eh?"

Aku cuma nyengir menanggapi sindirannya, "Hehe~ dapat dari mana?" tanyaku, mengingat dia berhasil dapatkan pesananku ini kurang dari 2 jam.

Sasuke angkat bahunya, "Rumahmu. Itu tempat ketiga yang aku datangi setelah kediaman Uchiha."

"Tempat ketiga… memang kau kemana dulu?"

"Tentu saja keliling kota dan tak ada toko yang buka, kan?"

"Ah, iya ya."

"Untung_ Kaa-san_ bantu carikan. Syukurlah pas telepon, Jiraiya-_tousan_ bilang katanya di rumah masih ada satu sisa buah mangga di kebun belakang yang belum dipetik. Aku langsung kesana dan malam-malam―pagi buta begini aku panjat pohon itu, Sakura. Huff~…"

Aku terkikik geli membayangkan perjuangan Sasuke. Dalam hati sedikit kecewa coba kalau tadi aku ikut dengannya pasti akan menyenangkan melihatnya memanjat pohon itu. "Hmm, maaf sudah merepotkan." cicitku.

"Hn. Tak apa, yang penting kau suka." ucap Sasuke, tersenyum tipis dan… _**plek**_―dia sandarkan kepalanya tiduran diatas meja makan.

"Hei, jangan tidur di sini." kataku sambil membantunya berdiri, "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Kali ini aku janji tak akan mengganggumu."

"Hn. Janji ya, kau temani aku tidur dan harus rela jadi guling tidurku malam ini."

"Hahaha, iya iya…"―terserah deh Sasu, lagian bentar lagi juga pagi.

Baiklah kusanggupi. Setidaknya sampai aku inginkan hal yang lain, hihihi~… Bersiaplah Sasuke untuk yang berikutnya!

#…#

...

...

#…#

Hari-hari terus berlanjut. Rasanya aku malah makin ingin bermanja-manja pada suamiku. Ingin lebih diperhatikan dan diperlakukan istimewa. Seperti di suatu pagi…

"Gendong!" pintaku, "Aku baru mau bangun kalau kau gendong."

"Hn, baiklah."

_**Hup**_―Aku naik ke punggung tegapnya Sasuke. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung aku bersikap begini seharian. Kemana-mana minta gendong. Mau makan, mandi, main dan bersantai di rumah, aku tak ingin lepas mendekap punggungnya. Untung saja hari itu hari minggu, kalau tidak pastinya dia repot kalau aku minta antar sekalian ke kampus tapi sambil digendong.

#...#

...

...

#...#

Ada juga saat lain ketika aku begitu ingin makan masakan Sasuke. Dia yang tak begitu bisa masak jelas kelimpungan. Bolak-balik di dapur, sambil _browsing_ cari resep masakan, hasilnya gagal. Akhirnya dia cuma bisa menghangatkan sarden kalengan dengan ektra saus tomat sebagai sajian. Yah, lumayan-lah. Walau tampilan tampak tidak mengundang selera. Daging ikan hancur berantakan karena terlalu kasar di aduk, saus terlalu encer dan jadinya malah lebih seperti sup tomat _feat_ sarden. Eh, tapi aku malah suka dengan rasanya.

"Besok buatkan lagi ya~…" pintaku.

Dan Sasuke pun _sweatdrop_. Menegak ludahnya sendiri, menahan aroma menyengat tomat yang buatnya mual. Langsung pergi menuju wastafel dan―"Hoeekkk…" Gantian alami _morning sickness _denganku lagi.

Sasuke masih tak bisa makan tomat, sedangkan aku jadi suka makan tomat. Sangat suka sampai rasanya jadi ketagihan seperti suamiku itu dulu.

…

…

_**Crusshh**__―_Kugigit buah bulat merah dengan rasa manis sedikit asam itu dengan nikmat. Sampai mengunyahnya terburu-buru dan lekas kuseka sudut bibirku yang basah oleh cairan buahnya yang keluar. Kutatap dengan heran suamiku yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dengan mata tak berkedip. Buat aku sejenak terkikik geli jadinya. Menyangka dia pasti iri padaku yang bisa makan makanan favoritnya yang tak bisa dengan bebas dia makan sekarang ini.

"Kenapa? Mau?" tawarku sambil tersenyum miring, sedikit menggodanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. "Nih!" kusodorkan sebuah tomat ukuran sedang yang tampak merah menggiurkan pastinya, "Coba cicipi. Enak lho~…"

"Hn," Sasuke sudah bersiap menggigitnya. Tapi aku aku sangsi dia akan benar-benar memakannya. Karena―Sasuke letakan kembali buah itu di atas meja makan―lebih baik menahan diri daripada ketemu dengan lubang wastafel lagi.

"Hihihihi~…" aku terkikik dan menertawakannya, "Kasian yang gak bisa makan tomat. Pasti menderita kan?"

"_Urusai_." dengus si Uchiha bungsu itu, lekas palingkan wajah kusutnya dariku, berlagak kesal.

"Hei, jangan marah." bujukku lekas menghampirinya dan duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kutangkup sebelah wajah tampan itu dan memaksa dia kembali menghadapku. "Aku cuma bercanda." lanjutku. "Kau kesal?"

"Sangat kesal." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Padaku?" tanyaku lagi―takut-takut dan kembali merasa bersalah.

"Bukan." sanggahnya, "Pada diriku sendiri."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku iri padamu."

"Hah?"

"Bisa dengan begitu nikmatnya makan tomat."

Aku tautkan sebelah alisku dan terkikik geli mendengar jawabannya barusan yang terkesan lucu. "Cuma karena ini…" _**Cruushh**_―sengaja kugigit kembali tomat itu di hadapannya. "Yah, memang enak sih." kataku, lantas memanasinya. Kuseka sudut bibirku yang belepotan makin tunjukan kesan nikmat. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke tahan tanganku.

"Hentikan." desisnya. Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. "Biar aku yang bersihkan." _**Slurp**_―sejurus kemudian dia jilat-jilati sudut bibirku, menggulumnya sebentar dan tanpa basa basi menelesakkan daging tak bertulangnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Membersihkan, mencicipi, mengambil sisa-sisa tomat yang tak sempat kukunyah halus. Diperlakukan begini jelas buat aku berdebar. Dia selalu tahu cara untuk memancingku. Dan jelas aku tak mau kalah. Lalu jadinya selama beberapa menit kami terbuai oleh gairah masing-masing. Saling menikmati rasa yang lebih enak dari tomat.

"Hn. Ya, tomat emang yang paling enak." kesan Sasuke setelah itu. Tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah sudah buatku cengo barusan. Tiba-tiba diserang dengan brutal begini. "Apalagi kalau itu diambil dari mulutmu."

"Apa?"

Sasuke ambil buah tomat lainnya dari dalam keranjang lantas disodorkan padaku. "Cepat makan lagi, Sakura!" perintahnya, "Dan aku akan makan tomatnya darimu." Sudut bibir itu tertarik naik. Sang pangeran tampan Uchiha menyeringai. Sepertinya dia telah temukan cara aman tuk kembali mengkonsumsi buah kesukaannya. Sasuke atur kembali posisi kami agar lebih nyaman. Sementara dekapan tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku kian mengerat dan terkadang usil menjelajahi bagian tubuhku yang lain.

"Hhh~… dasar mesum. Bisa-bisanya cari kesempatan." gerutuku, sebelum mengigit buah itu.

_Well_, meski dalam hati kuakui sebenarnya akupun suka cara ini, hihihi~…

#...#

...

...

#...#

Ngidam terbagi atas dua macam. Ngidam secara fisik dan psikologis. Ngidam secara fisik mencerminkan tubuh membutuhkan asupan nutrisi tertentu. Karena itulah sebenarnya aku selalu ingin makan makanan tertentu―dan aneh―semua tak lain untuk memenuhi secara sempurna zat gizi yang dibutuhkan tubuh. Sedangkan ngidam secara psikologis itu lebih merepotkan lagi. Sasuke sampai bersusah payah membantuku memenuhinya. Dan aku malah akan senang dan puas kalau melihat suamiku itu kerepotan.

…

"Sasuke~…" panggilku, memerhatikan wajah tampan itu berubah kusut. Tak menjawab, Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan. Mengalihkan pandangan kearah luar kaca jendela mobil yang melaju kencang. "Kau tak suka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn." responnya seperti baisa.

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?" eh, dia malah balik tanya.

"Apa karena terlalu berisik?" tebakku.

"Hn."―maksudnya dia jawab iya ya?

"Hmm, tapi kan asyik." balasku sambil nyengir.

"Apanya yang asyik Sakura?!" sela Sasuke, "Ya ampun, seleramu…" Tampak frustasi dia pijit keningnya yang kutebak pasti memang pening.

"Tapi apa masalahnya sih, aku kan cuma memintamu menemaniku belanja perlengkapan bayi kita, kau tak suka…"

"Bukan itu masalahnya." sanggah Sasuke, "Sungguh aku tak keberatan. Aku bahkan tak pernah keberatan kan Sakura? Apapun kupenuhi. Kecuali untuk yang satu ini mungkin…"

"Ng?" Aku masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Begini, kau tahu kan kita punya mobil sendiri. _Viper_-ku. Kurang apalagi sebenarnya Sakura, kenapa kau… kau malah… ish―" Sasuke tampak jengah. Dan bunyi nyaring yang membahana di sekitar kami mungkin makin membuatnya kesal. Kutebak seperti itu. Pastinya. Karena Sasuke kan… "_Oh God_, ini keinginanmu atau bayi kita? Rasanya tak masuk akal, kenapa kau malah ngidam ingin naik mobil patroli sih?!"

"Ekh?!" jadi hanya karena itu.

"Hahahahaha…" tawa Asuma memecah suasana. "Tak masalah Sasuke. Aku tak keberatan. Senang sekali aku bertemu kalian sejak terakhir kali di pesta pernikahan kalian. Lalu sekarang bertemu denganmu dan Sakura yang sudah berbadan dua, kalian butuh bantuanku tentu saja sebagai pelayan masyarakat aku rela melakukannya."

"Iya, terima kasih, paman." ucapku ikut tertawa bersamanya. Sementara Sasuke tepuk jidatnya sendiri, makin frustasi.

Ngidam naik mobil patroli?! Siapa yang sangka coba, hihihi~...

…

…

…

Ada lagi ngidamku lainnya yang buat orang terheran-heran. Seperti di suatu pagi ketika kupandangi sosok Sasuke dari belakang, tiba-tiba keinginan itu muncul begitu saja. Saat aku liat potongan rambut _chicken butt_ keren suamiku itu, aku malah ingin…

_**Grep**_

"Aaww…" ringis Sasuke, kaget karena aku menjambak rambutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku cuma nyengir, pasang tampang tak bersalah. "Entahlah. Mungkin ini keinginan anakmu hari ini, ehehehe~… bantu aku puaskan ya Sasuke~…"

"Ekh?!"

Dan setelahnya, seharian aku suka sekali memainkan rambut belakang suamiku yang bentuknya unik itu.

…

Sebenarnya tak hanya Sasuke, aku mendadak ingin jambak rambut beberapa orang. Seolah itu adalah pelampiasan atas beberapa kejadian yang mewarnai masa lalu kami. Rasa kesal. Kecemburuan yang sempat kami rasakan terhadap mereka.

...

"Wah, tumben sekali Sakura datang ke kantor dan menemuiku. Ada apa nih?" tanya Itachi-_nii_ yang baru selesaikan rapat kerja di kantornya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku dan saling lirik dengan Sasuke.

"Ehm, _nii-san_… Sakura lagi ngidam." jelas Sasuke, biar dia duluan yang bicara. "Boleh minta bantuanmu?"

"Sakura-_chan_ lagi pengen apa?"

"Hmm, itu…"

"Jangan sungkan, apapun nanti kakak belikan deh."

"Bukan soal barang." gumamku, tak enak hati.

"Terus?"

"Kakak, bo-boleh gak aku jambak rambut panjangmu?"

"_What_?!"

...

...

Dan selain Itachi-_nii_, orang lain yang jadi korban, yang seakan menunjukkan pelampiasan kecemburuan Sasuke dulu padaku adalah Sasori. Jauh-jauh kami datangi Akatsuki-_shistuji_, meminta _butler_ tampan, imut, bak boneka porselen itu hanya untuk―err, menjambak rambut merahnya.

"Aaww…" ringis Sasori usai kujambak rambutnya. Cepat-cepat dia usap rambut merahnya itu untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya. Rambutnya pendek sih, jadi pasti sakit kalau kujambak keras-keras seperti tadi. "Duh, beneran nih Sakura kau lagi ngidam. Bukan sengaja dan disuruh dia kan?" tunjuknya curiga pada Sasuke.

Aku nyengir dan garuk-garuk sebelah pipiku yang tak gatal. "Ini aku yang pengen kak." gumamku serba salah, "Maaf merepotkan, hee~..."

"_Ii_…" Sasori tersenyum, "Sudahlah, kalau memang itu yang sebenarnya." Hazel bulat miliknya bergulir memandangi bagian perutku yang sudah sedikit buncit. "Jadi, sudah berapa bulan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Aku usap-usap perutku, "Jalan lima bulan."

"Wah~…" ekspresi Sasori tampak senang, "Sebentar lagi lahiran dong. Yang sehat ya Sakura, jaga baik-baik kandunganmu. Semoga nanti kau lahirkan putri cantik secantik dirimu. Mungkin sekarang aku dan kamu gak berjodoh tapi siapa tahu aja sama anakmu nanti…"

"Jangan harap!" sela Sasuke. "Mentang-mentang punya tampang _baby face,_ kau pikir kau layak bicara seperti itu. Memangnya kau itu _Phedofilia_? Gak dapat istriku sekarang berniat incar anakku, eh?"

"Ish, bukan itu maksudnya." bantah Sasori.

Dan bisa dipastikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah adegan adu mulut suamiku dan _butler_ kece pentolan Akatsuki. Terus berlangsung sampai Yahiko datang melerai. Aku tak mau ambil pusing dengan mereka. Tujuanku menjambak rambut Sasori kan sudah selesai, jadi aku temui Konan-_nee_ yang sedang bermain dengan anak perempuannya yang sudah berusia hampir 2 tahun. Kami berbincang-bincang seputar kehamilan dan momen melahirkan. Saling berbagi pengalaman sesama wanita begini ternyata sangat bermanfaat. Dengan hati-hati aku juga coba menggendong Yuuki-_chan_―anak manis itu punya rambut sewarna ibunya dan mata seperti ayahnya. Aku senang sekali, terlebih melihat senyum polos di wajahnya. Gemas. Buatku tambah ingin cepat-cepat gendong anakku sendiri.

…

…

"Jadi urusannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau temui? Misalkan pengen jambak rambut Sai, Yamato, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi-_sensei_…" dia sebutkan sederet nama lelaki yang dulu sempat buatnya cemburu. Tapi bagiku kepada mereka semua aku tak ada keinginan seperti itu. Justru satu-satunya orang yang daritadi muncul dipikiranku adalah 'dia'. Hanya saja aku ragu mengatakannya.

"Sasuke," selaku, "Sebenarnya masih ada."

"Siapa?" Sasuke tampak antusias. Apa ngidam kali ini memang didasar pada kecemburuannya?

Tapi aku sangsi dia akan sesenang ini (mungkin) kalau aku katakan, "Karin. Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Eh?"

…

…

Aku berani. Sebenarnya dari dulu aku tak pernah takut menghadapi gadis cantik berambut merah itu. Karena aku selalu yakin kalau akulah yang benar dan lebih berhak dibandingkan dia, meskipun semua orang di sekolah tahu Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Tunanganku adalah kekasihnya. Hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu memang pernah aku alami. Rasanya memuakan ketika aku ingat aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap mereka dengan dalih tak ingin lebih dibenci oleh lelaki yang aku cintai. Namun ketika sekarang aku ingat kenangan buruk itu rasanya aku mengerti kalau itu adalah ujian yang merintangi cinta kami.

Mengubur masa lalu dan menghadapi masa depan, kurasa aku sudah melewati tahap itu. Karenanya sekarang tak ada lagi kebencian yang tersisa. Aku pikir untuk apa aku menyimpan hati yang kotor seperti itu bila aku jalani hidupku sekarang jauh lebih dan lebih membahagiakan dari semua. Aku sudah puas.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." ucap Karin, buatku sedikit melohok tak percaya ketika mendengar dia menyanggupi permintaanku. "Tapi ingat, jangan harap aku ucapkan kata maaf padamu." lanjutnya.

Aku terkekeh sejenak mendengar keangkuhannya. "Tenang saja. Aku juga tak berharap kau katakan itu padaku." balasku tak mau kalah. Kuambil sejumput ujung rambut merahnya dan… _**Grep**_―menjambaknya tak terlalu keras (mungkin). Gadis itu meringis, mengumpat padaku, tampak tak suka tapi tak kudengar dia berkata kasar. Kami sama-sama tahu, meski berbekas tapi tak ada gunanya mengorek kembali luka lama yang sudah sembuh bukan?

"Tch, wanita hamil memang menyebalkan." gerutunya. "Sudah? Ada urusan lain lagi?"

"Tidak. Sudah cukup, terima kasih." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Mungkin kata 'terima kasih' tadi itu tak perlu. Tapi aku memang ingin mengatakannya agar hatiku lebih puas. "Kalau begitu kami permisi." pamitku dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memilih diam di sampingku.

"Heh, tunggu!" baru juga beberapa langkah keluar dari apartemen kecil itu, Karin kembali memanggil. Aku sedikit was-was ketika dia berjalan menghampiri kami―tepatnya Sasuke. Mau apa dia? "Dasar sombong! Setidaknya kau berbasa-basi sedikit kek, segitu istrimu minta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padaku!"

"Hn."

"Tch, memang sudah gayamu ya." kesal Karin. "Sakura, kau bisa tahan bersamanya. Pasti cuma bikin hati capek kan?!"

"Heh, jangan sok tahu ya!" sanggah Sasuke, "Beda denganmu dulu, aku dan Sakura sekarang…"

"AH YA CUKUP!" sela Karin. "Aku tak mau dengar cerita memuakan kalian. Bikin iri." _**Sret**_―tiba tiba Karin sodorkan sebuah amplop pada kami. "Makanya akan kutunjukan kalau aku juga bisa bahagia. Datanglah kalau sempat." ucap Karin kemudian, sebelum melengos kembali dengan cueknya. "Huh, tapi aku juga tak mengharapkan kalian datang. Terserah deh."

Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang, awalnya tak mengerti. Tapi ketika kami buka isi amplop itu, ternyata didalamnya adalah undangan pernikahan Karin. Aku tersenyum, dalam hati turut berbahagia. Jadi sekarang masing-masing orang tengah menempuh jalannya sendiri. Mencapai kebahagiaan mereka.

"Ayo, kita pulang Sakura!" ajak Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk dan lekas menggandeng lengannya.

_―kebahagiaan sepertiku. Seperti kami._

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

Hampir 9 bulan berlalu, masa penantian sebentar lagi akan berakhir ketika tiba saatnya untukku melahirkan. Memasuki hari-hari di minggu perkiraan kelahiran terkadang membuatku cepat merasa lelah. Lalu secara psikologis, dalam hati tentu aku merasa senang, karena tak lama lagi aku akan bisa menimang-nimang anakku. Namun di satu sisi aku juga khawatir. Ada rasa takut setiap kali memikirkan bagaimana rasanya nanti saat melahirkan. Seperti apa? Membayangkan betapa sakitnya mengeluarkan raga bayiku dari lubang rahim yang kecil. Takut. Pasti nyeri. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa? Aku takut aku tak cukup mampu bertahan dan bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu―seperti kematian―aku takut nanti disalahkan.

_TIDAK!_

Apa-apaan aku barusan malah berpikiran seperti itu?! Aku menggeleng dan lekas enyahkan segala pikiran buruk. Sambil menghela nafas, mengusap-usap perutku yang buncit, aku yakinkan diriku kalau aku ini kuat. Begitu juga dengan si jabang bayi, Sasuke-Junior.

"Kau seorang Uchiha, pastinya kuat dan tabah kan?" ucapku, mengajak bicara janin dalam kandunganku, "Anak manis, ibu mohon, nanti keluarnya jangan sakit-sakit ya sayang. Seperti ibu yang menyayangimu setiap saat, kau pun sayang pada ibu, kan?"

…

"_Tadaima_…" terdengar sapaan dari pintu depan.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_… uugh~…" balasku lirih, sedikit melenguh―meringis ketika aku coba berdiri dari posisi dudukku di sofa. Bermaksud beranjak menemui Sasuke, menyambut kedatangannya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini memang tak biasa. Kurasa aku begitu lelah, juga sakit―nyeri di bagian selangkangan, ngilu pada pinggul dan tulang belakang. Maklum, namanya juga wanita yang lagi hamil tua.

"Sakura, awas hati-hati!" Sasuke lekas menghampiri, meraih sebelah tangan dan bahuku ketika dilihatnya aku berjalan terhuyun. "Pelan-pelan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Dengan perlahan dia menuntunku kembali duduk di sofa, tapi aku menolak. Onyx itu menatap heran. Kubalas dengan senyum terbaikku, menunjukkan padanya kalau tak ada sesuatu yang perlu dia cemaskan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasukehhh~…" desahku sambil menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melepaskan diri darinya. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Sekarang setiap 15-20 menit sekali aku alami kontraksi. Rasanya agak sakit di bagian bawah perutku. Tapi jadi lebih nyaman kalau dibawa jalan begini."

"Hn. Makanya aku cepat pulang karena aku khawatir. Aku cemas ketika tadi kau di telepon bilang alami kontraksi."

"Haha, masih kontraksi ringan kok." kekehku.

"Jadi kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, raut kekhawatiran masih nampak di wajahnya saat melihat keadaanku.

"Tenang saja. Santai dulu sejenak. Kita bisa pergi nanti. Kau kan baru pulang sebaiknya istirahat dulu, hmm?" Aku tahu meski belakangan ini Sasuke selalu pulang lebih awal dari tempatnya bekerja karena mencemaskanku, tetap saja dia pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Dan akan lebih baik baginya kalau aku bisa melayani kebutuhannya seperti biasa. "Jadi sekarang kau mau mandi? Mau makan? Atau…" aku tersenyum jahil sedikit menggodanya, "Mau aku~ dulu?"

Wajah kaku yang tadi menampilkan ekspresi datar itu melunak. Sasuke terkekeh sambil menautkan alisnya menatapku. "Mau kamu. Kau tahu kan aku akan jawab itu." Dia mendekat, kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku. Tahu akan lebih sulit kalau berusaha memelukku dengan erat yang tengah berbadan dua ini, Sasuke hanya mengecup bibirku lembut. Tak ada _french kiss_. Lantas beralih mencium keningku sementara tangannya mengusap-usap perutku, turut menyapa calon bayi kami. "Apa kabar jagoan kecil kita hari ini, Sakura? Kapan dia keluar dan bisa bermain bersama?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan manisnya. "Ahaha, segera Sasuke." _**Dug**_― "Tuh kan, dia menendang lagi. Kita sama-sama tak sabar."

"Hn." angguk Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Lahirlah dengan selamat, nak. Kami menantikanmu."

…

…

Jam di dinding hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika kami selesaikan acara makan malam hari ini. Sejak sore tadi kami habiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang dan senangnya aku ketika Sasuke memanjakanku. Dia menyuapiku makan. Dan memang meski bukan lagi dalam masa ngidam pun dia sesekali masih melakukannya, karena tadi aku rewel tak mau makan. Entah kenapa, mendadak aku jadi tak berselera. Rasa sakit dan pegalku mungkin lebih menyita perhatianku sekarang. Walau aku sama sekali tak bicara, mengeluhkan rasa ini pada Sasuke karena tak ingin buatnya khawatir. Kualihkan dan kutangani sendiri dengan berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah.

Menurut perkiraan aku akan melahirkan sekitar sehari-dua hari lagi. Jadi tak mungkin kan kalau tiba-tiba sekarang…

**_Bbrrr_**

Tubuhku bergetar. Aku bergidik. Rasanya mendadak ingin buang air kecil. Dan benar saja, tanpa sadar seketika aku melakukannya di sini. Terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menyembur, merembes keluar dari selangkanganku begitu saja. Aku meringis dan terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat ada semacam cairan yang mengalir dan tergenang di bawahku.

"Sasuke!" panggilku setengah berteriak. "Sasu!"

**_Ssssrrrrr_**

"Aaah…" desahku melihat cairan yang keluar makin banyak. Tubuhku melemah. Untung saja setidaknya aku masih kuat berpegangan pada sisi tembok sementara sebelah tanganku lainnya menahan perutku agar tak terjadi sesuatu ketika aku perlahan merosot saking tak kuatnya lagi berdiri.

"Ada ap―SAKURA!" panik Sasuke ketika dia mendapati keadaanku. Secepatnya dia mendekat dan menahan tubuhku. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? I-ini…" Onyx itu membulat saat tangannya menyentuh cairan seperti lendir bercampur sedikit darah yang mengalir melewati betisku.

"A-air ketubannya pecahhhh..." Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Yang keluar dari mulutku hanya deru nafas cepat bercampur ringisan. Saking tak tahannya dengan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Aku cengkeram lengan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Berharap bisa berbagi rasa ini. "Sa-sasu, aa-ku sepertinya… bayinya, bayinya mungkin mau kelua―aahh…"

_**Hup**_

Mengerti dengan situasinya, buru-buru Sasuke mengambil tindakan. Lekas memangkuku dan membaringkanku sebentar di ranjang. Sementara dengan cekatan dia persiapkan segalanya. Pertama-tama kami memang tak boleh asal panik. Dan kurasa Sasuke paham. Sambil menelepon―mungkin Mikoto-_kaasan_―dia siapkan segala perlengkapanku. Dengan asal dijejalkan sekenanya kedalam tas. Pandanganku agak buram, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang sedang dilakukannya. Boro-boro memperhatikan, sementara aku hanya bisa menggeliat gelisah sambil sesekali mendesah dan mengerang, menahan rasa sakitku.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" seru Sasuke. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah ketika dia kembali memangkuku dengan hati-hati dan membawaku cepat keluar dari rumah.

_Ya Tuhan, sakit. Sakit sekali. Kuatkanlah diriku. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, setidaknya pada anakku. Selamatkanlah kami._

―doaku dalam hati.

…

…

…

"Aaahh―aahh―aaaa―Saaa-aaa-su-keeeehhh―aaa―" Aku kian meringis. Berteriak. Mengambil nafas pendek-pendek namun cepat. Sekuat tenaga bertahan dari rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini. Kucengkeram erat seprei ranjang tempat tidurku. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya tiba bagiku untuk melahirkan. Ketika sesampainya di Rumah Sakit tadi kondisiku ternyata sudah sampai ke tahap pembukaan IV.

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda menunggu saja di luar. Biar kami yang tangani." perintah salah seorang suster.

_Tidak._

Aku menggeleng, dengan pandangan sayu menatap Sasuke. Tanganku makin mencengkram erat tangannya. Sungguh. Saat ini aku tak rela kalau dia pergi. Aku membutuhkannya ada di sisiku. Walau tahu rasanya tak pantas dan aku benar-benar egois. Tapi aku takut. Aku tak mau sendirian.

_**Dug**__―_Aku merasa perutku ditendang dari dalam dan seketika itu menyadarkanku. Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi. _Anakku_… Bukankah aku tak sendirian? Bodoh, barusan aku seperti seorang pengecut. Padahal di sini jelas aku tak sendiri. Bukan hanya aku seorang yang berjuang sekuat tenaga. Anakku pun pastinya, di dalam perutku sedang sama-sama berjuang keluar. Karenanya aku… aku… akan jadi kuat dan melindunginya. Membuka jalan baginya untuk terlahir dan melihat dunia. Menyambut kasih sayang dari semua orang yang sudah lama menantikannya.

"Pergilah Sasuke," ucapku sambil tersenyum lirih seraya melepaskannya. Aku kendurkan cengkeraman tanganku. "Aku bisa sendiri…"

Sejenak onyx itu balas menatap _intens_. "Sakura…"

Aku mengangguk lemah, "Tak apa-apa. Percayalah. Tunggu aku. Tunggu kami."

"Hn." Sasuke mengerti. Terakhir sebelum pergi dia usap peluh di keningku, tangannya dengan lembut membelai sisi pipiku, lantas mengecup keningku. "Aku percaya dan aku akan menunggu kalian. Berusahalah Sakura!"

Aku tersenyum, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan padanya sekarang. Mendengar ucapannya barusan sungguh membuatku kuat. Maka tak masalah saat kulihat punggungnya, sosok lelaki tampan berambut raven _chicken butt_ itu berlalu keluar dari kamar pasien.

"Sakura, bersiaplah!" Dokter Shizune menginterupsi. Membuatku kembali fokus. "Karena kau akan melahirkan secara normal, kau perlu kerahkan seluruh tenagamu."

_**Hup**_―Aku kepalkan kedua tanganku sementara kutarik nafas, kemudian menghelanya sambil mendorong kuat. Sekuat-kuatnya. Terus berulang. Terus… Sementara disekitarku suasana sibuk dan panik, aku tak peduli lagi pada rasa sakit dan perih yang menyertai. Kusingkirkan segala ketakutanku. Aku hadapi semuanya. Yang kupikirkan hanya satu…

_Anakku… Aku pertaruhkan seluruh hidupku untukmu. Lahirlah dengan selamat._

"Sedikit lagi, Sakura! Dorong!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA―!" jeritku sekeras mungkin.

...

_Oh Kami-sama… _

_Kuserahkan segalanya padaMu. Aku makhluk tak berdaya dan tak kuasa. Jika kau berkehendak atas lahirnya jiwa baru ini, buah dari cintaku dan orang yang paling kucintai hadir di dunia kecil yang kau ciptakan, sungguh, aku akan benar-benar bersyukur atas karuniaMu itu. _

_Selamatkanlah dia… Selamatkanlah kami… Aku mohon… _

…

"Oeee―oeee―"

Suara tangis kecil itu pecah, terdengar bagaikan lantunan nada terindah yang pernah tercipta. Seketika aku merasa bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang disekitarku. Menghempaskan segala rasa sakit luar biasa yang tadi menyerang. Kini semua telah tersapu jauh hingga tak bersisa. Perasaanku meletup-letup. Hal yang tertinggal adalah rasa lega dan ledakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Bayinya sudah lahir…"

Suara itu…

Aku mengerjap lemah, memutar pandanganku kearah lain. Samar berbayang dalam penglihatanku yang buram sosoknya mendekat.

"Sa-sasukeeehhh~ …" gumamku, masih merintih dan menangis. Kugigiti bibirku. Rasanya tak kuasa menahan diri. Padahal kalau bisa aku ingin teriak, berkata aku berhasil. Aku bertahan dan tetap masih ada. _**Grep**_―Menggenggam kebahagianku yang lain…

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya Uchiha," ucap Shizune seraya mendekat, membawa sesosok makhluk mungil dalam pangkuannya yang berbalut kain _flannel_ putih bersih.

―_Inilah kebahagiaan._

"Bayinya laki-laki."

"Aaaaa―"

Kugapaikan tanganku yang lemah. Ingin melihatnya lebih dekat. Ingin menyentuhnya. Ingin mendekapnya. Sasuke perlahan membantu meletakkan malaikat kecil itu diatas pangkuanku sendiri. Aku terharu. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi. Tapi ini kenyataan. Aku tahu itu. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir segalanya akan lenyap segera setelah aku terbangun. Karena ini nyata. Karena dia benar-benar ada. Sungguh hadir dalam hidupku. Sungguh hadir dalam hidup kami. Anakku sayang…

"Sa-su-ke―" ucapku terbata.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Seiring bibir itu tersenyum lepas, tampak cairan bening mengalir lewat sudut mata onyxnya. Pancarkan kebahagiaan yang sama. "Terima kasih Sakura." Dikecupnya pucuk kepalaku sebelum kami sama-sama saling mendekap perlahan, menyentuhkan ujung hidung pada lembutnya pipi ranum si kecil Uchiha di sisi kiri dan kanan wajah mungilnya.

"Dia persis sepertimu, hihihi. Laki-laki. Sudah siapkan nama?"

"Hn."

"Siapa?"

"Sanosuke. Sanosuke Uchiha."

Kuperhatikan kembali wajah polos itu. Lebih mirip Sasuke dengan onyx yang sama dan helaian rambut raven tipis. Sedangkan bentuk hidung dan bibirnya persis seperti diriku. Manis dan tampan. Sosoknya benar-benar perpaduan kami berdua. "Sanosuke, selamat datang ya sayang. Ini ibu…" ucapku lembut.

"Ah-haha~ iya, ada ayah juga di sini." lanjut Sasuke sambil terkekeh dia genggam tangan kecil Sanosuke yang terkepal. "Hai jagoan, terima kasih kau telah hadir dan melengkapi kebahagiaan kami berdua."

Aku tersenyum menatap dua lelaki yang paling aku cintai.

_Ya, terima kasih. _

.

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

.

"Ciluuuukkk… BAA―"

"Daa―"

"Whahahahaha~ Teme… dia ketawa, ih, dia ketawa…" heboh Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sanosuke tertawa usai dia suguhkan beberapa macam ekspresi wajah lucu barusan. "Canocuke~ unyu banget cih. Gemes deh jadinya…"

_**Plak**_

Sasuke langsung mendepak tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh pipi Sanosuke. "Mau apa kau, Dobe?"

"Hehehe, minta cubit dikit dong." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Cubit?"

_**Kyuut.**_ Langsung saja Sasuke memelintir sebelah pipi berkumis garis tiga Naruto keras-keras.

"Aaaww―_itaiiii_~…" ringis pria berkepala duren itu. "Kurang ajar kau Teme! Didepan anakmu sendiri kau berani berlaku sekasar itu. Mau kau ajarkan apa anakmu kelak?!"

"_Urusai_." balas Sasuke cuek.

"Huh, baru punya anak satu aja udah sombong!" cibir Naruto.

"Diamlah Dobe! Kau yang bahkan belum punya satupun tak berhak mengomentariku."

"Sialan." desis Naruto. "Hinata-_hime_, malam ini kita mesti lembur!" teriaknya pada wanita berambut indigo yang duduk di sebelahku. "Jangan kalah sama si Teme dan Sakura. Sekalian kita buat dua. Tiga. Eh, empat anak sekaligus!"

"Aah, Naruto-_kun_…" wajah Hinata seketika berubah merah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Semangat Hinata!" kataku, ikut menggoda pengantin wanita yang baru sebulan lalu menikah itu. "Sepertinya Naruto sangat agresif ya. Langsung minta empat tuh. Kuharap kau juga cepat isi dan susul aku."

Hinata menggangguk. "A-_arigatou_ Sakura-_chan_…"

"Karena setelah menjadi seorang ibu, hidupmu akan benar-benar lengkap sebagai seorang wanita." lanjutku, seraya menerima Sanosuke kembali ke pangkuanku dari Sasuke.

…

"Ah, iya Teme, nanti kalau anakku lahir dan dia perempuan, kita jodohin sama Sanosuke yuk?!" ajak Naruto dan belum apa-apa langsung dibalas _deathglare_ sang onyx.

"Dijodohin?" desis Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, ayolah. Ini pasti bagus sekali. Kita bisa jadi besan dan makin mengikatkan tali persahabatan kita." Dengan sok akrab Naruto lekas merangkul Sasuke. "Hihihi~ aku memang dulu pernah bilang kalau yang namanya perjodohan itu kesannya jadul banget. Tapi setelah melihatnya sendiri, kau sahabat baikku mengalaminya, kalian berdua berbahagia sekarang, kurasa tradisi kolot ini mungkin tak begitu buruk."

"Hn. Entahlah Dobe. Ikatan yang dulu dipaksakan pada kami memang berakhir bahagia. Tapi aku tak jamin kalau orang lain yang mengalaminya. Terus terang untuk sampai ke tahap ini banyak yang harus kami lewati. Kalau aku dan Sakura tak benar-benar terikat oleh benang takdir, mungkin kami tak akan bisa seperti sekarang." Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya menatap Sanosuke. "Dan lagi, aku tak mau memaksakan sesuatu yang tak pasti seperti itu pada anakku kelak."

"Yah, payah." dengus Naruto kecewa.

"Tapi mungkin masih bisa kita pertimbangkan usul Naruto itu, Sasuke." selaku, "Kita juga tak bisa mencegahnya kan kalau seandainya Sanosuke kelak benar jatuh cinta pada putri keluarga Namikaze."

"Iya benar Sakura, kalau tak dicoba mana tahu." Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan, "Terserah-lah. Aku tak mau mengekang kebahagiaan anak-anakku. Asalkan dia temukan sosok yang dia cintai dan pantas menjadi pendamping seorang Uchiha, siapapun tak masalah."

"Tch, dasar sombong!" tukas Naruto. "Kuharap calon mantuku nanti tak se-blagu ayahnya ini, iya kan Sanosuke…"

"Hoi, siapa yang kau sebut calon mantu? Aku belum putuskan Sanosuke dijodohkan dengan putrimu yang bahkan sekarang belum lahir."

"Hehe~… gak apa-apa kan Teme, lebih cepat lebih baik!"

"Dasar! Aku kan belum setuju…"

"Ayolah, Teme~…!"

Melihat pertengkaran dua pria itu membuatku dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Wah wah wah, dengar tuh Sano sayang, masih kecil begini, belum apa-apa kau sudah punya fans. Sepertinya kelak kau akan lebih populer dari ayahmu, hihihi~…" ceriaku menyentuh dagu kecil Sanosuke.

"Daa―" Putraku itu balas dengan cengiran sambil menggeliat manja.

…

…

…

"Wah, semuanya sudah berkumpul!" teriak Anko-_nee _yang datang bersama Itachi-_nii_ dan para orangtua.

"Sini, mana cucuku yang tampan. Gendong sama nenek yuk!" kata Mikoto-_kaasan_, langsung memangku Sanosuke.

Baru juga beberapa menit, "Hei, gantian." Ibuku langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Mikoto. "Kau manis sekali nak, persis seperti Sakura waktu masih kecil."

"Iya tentu saja, dia kan cucu kita. HAHAHAHA…" gelegar ayahku. _**Grep**_―Sanosuke menjambak rambut jabrik putih Jiraiya. "Aduuh, tapi kelakuanmu sesopan ayahmu." sindirnya.

"Hei, tapi pastinya Sanosuke mewarisi kepintaran, ketampanan dan karisma seorang Uchiha." timpal Fugaku-_tousan_ tak mau kalah.

"Waduh, Sanosuke jadi rebutan nih, cie cie..." kata Anko sambil cekikikan.

"Hhh, _baka otoutou_ harusnya kau buat Sanosuke sekalian rangkap tiga tuh biar masing-masing kebagian." goda Itachi-_nii_.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya balas menatap bosan.

"Ayo buat lagi. Minggu depan harus jadi!"

"Woi, yang benar saja. Seminggu? Memangnya buat anak bisa segampang itu." protes Sasuke.

"Alaaaah, jangan sok pura-pura." dirangkulnya bahu sang adik. "Minimal seminggu itu udah ada proses gitu. Ini udah hampir empat bulan lebih lho Sasu, jangan bilang kalau kalian belum ML lagi buat bikin anak baru..." _**Bletak**_―Itachi-_nii _kena tampol Sasuke. "Oi, sakit _baka_! Gak sopan main pukul."

"Hn, jangan ikut campur. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, _baka aniki_!"

"Heh, aku bilang gini buat keluarga kita juga tau. Soalnya kau pasti akan kesal kalau kubilang aku bisa kasih dua cucu sekaligus buat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_!

_Hah, dua? Apa maksudnya Itachi?!_

Seketika perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju pada putra sulung Uchiha itu. Ditariknya Anko yang sedang menikmati kue dango dipojokan agar lebih mendekat. "Kemarin kami baru periksa USG, hasilnya bayi kembar."

"APA?! Benarkah? Waaa―selamat!" semuanya langsung berhambur memeluk Anko.

"Haha, aku selalu jadi lebih hebat darimu kan Sasu, khekhekhe~… payah!" sindir Itachi jail. Bikin Sasuke jengah dan mengeram dalam diam.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran dua saudara Uchiha itu. Kususupkan tanganku di pinggangnya Sasuke dan memberikan pelukan hangat menenangkan. "Hei, jangan pikirkan ucapan Itachi-_nii_. Bagiku kau tak payah. Justru satu-satunya yang terbaik yang kumiliki."

Sasuke angkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum padaku, "Terima kasih Sakura. Bagiku kau juga satu-satunya yang terbaik."

"DAA―" Seruan itu sejenak menyita perhatianku dan Sasuke. Dalam pangkuan ibuku Sanosuke tampak mengapai-gapaikan tangannya pada kami. Mengerti si kecil Uchiha itu ingin ikut dipeluk ibu dan ayahnya, kembali lekas kupangku dia.

"Hahaha, iya iya sayang, kau juga yang terbaik bagi kami."

Sasuke rentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut aku dan Sanosuke dengan pelukan. Setelah sedikit mengacak-acak rambut raven jagoan kecilnya dengan gemas, giliran dia usap helaian rambut merah mudaku dengan lembut. "Aku bahagia memiliki kalian." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga bahagia." balasku.

_Pastinya… Karena kau selalu berikan sesuatu yang membuatku kian merasa berbeda. _

_Terima kasih untuk semua, terutama untuk cintamu yang membuatku selalu ingin lebih mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. _

.

.

.

~LOVEYOUMORE~

**F.I.N**

~LOVEYOUMORE~

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fuhhhhh~… lega sekali rasanya setelah lebih dari sebulan hiatus akhirnya berhasil juga selesaikan fic ini, fufufu~ (^o^)/

Gak tau mesti berkata apa lagi selain** "TERIMA KASIH"** yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang udah baca dan menanti kelanjutan fic ini. Terutama buat yang udah ikuti sejak dari **LOVE ME AGAIN** sampai sekuel **LOVE YOU MORE** ini. Entah apa ceritanya cukup bisa memuaskan kalian atau tidak. Saya tahu mungkin hasilnya gak bagus. Berhubung saya lom ada pengalaman soal kehamilan dan lahiran, jadi mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang gak pas dan _feel_-nya gak maksimal.

Hmm, pastinya saya sangat bersyukur klo ternyata kalian suka, dan maaf banget nih klo jelek, ehehe~… (^-^)a

Itu saja mungkin, kalo sekiranya ada yang ingin disampaikan silakan review saja ok?!

…

**Special Thanks to**

**Reviewers LYM Chapter 1**

Himetsuka, Natsuya32, Nina317Elf, uchihana rin, eL-yuMiichann, mari-chan.41, nadialovely, adecieloverz sasusaku, Obsinyx Virderald, Haruno Michiko, fa vanadium, QRen, sasusaku kira, Morena L, Guest, salsalala, , Seiya Kenshin, Asakura Ayaka, Anka-Chan, Sweet Ave Maria, aguma, Alicia Lucy, Raditiya, Rinri, heiwa, Nala Fe, Grengas-Snap, Sang Soo Heen, Karasu Uchiha, ekasoniacatlove, Leyah De Lourva, hanazono yuri, Guest, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Rie Saka, , Lee Eun Soo, uzumakikes rieru

**~ Followers ~**

**~ Favoriters ~**

**~ All Readers and Reviewers LOVE ME AGAIN ~**

And

All of You

**~ Silent Readers ~**

...

* * *

Sampai jumpa di FanFiction by FuraHeart lainnya

\(^o^)― RnRnC? ―(^o^)/


End file.
